


sleep

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

They're both really little, and they're both really, really out of it. 

Jenna sits beside them, watching as Tyler grabs Josh's hand and sucks his fingers into his mouth. Josh immediately whines, trying to pull his hand away from Tyler. 

Tyler bites, Josh shrieks, and Tyler starts to cry. 

“Hey, hey.” Jenna’s immediately giving them all her attention. “Shh, Tyler, don't cry. Josh, here.” She guides Josh's other hand to his mouth, and Josh immediately begins sucking on his thumb. 

Jenna pets Tyler's hair and he stops crying quickly. Both Josh and Tyler close their eyes and cuddle closer. 

She watches as the two lull themselves to sleep.


End file.
